Talk me down
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Winnet vuelve al escenario del jazz con un show exclusivo en Londres. Thomas Brodie-Sangster canta ante una multitud en que, por esas casualidades de la vida, está su amigo, Dylan O'Brien... un inesperado encuentro que lo cambiará todo entre ellos. Songfic Dylmas.


**Resumen:  
** Winnet vuelve al escenario del jazz con un show exclusivo en Londres. Thomas Brodie-Sangster canta ante una multitud en que, por esas casualidades de la vida, está su amigo, Dylan O'Brien... un inesperado encuentro que lo cambiará todo entre ellos.

Songfic Dylmas.

 **Talk me down**

 **Por: Pervertida Yaoista**

Después de un largo tiempo de inactividad, Winnet vuelve a organizar una presentación en vivo en el local de siempre: "The Loft BTL Restaurant" y uno de sus integrantes no puede estar más contento por ello.

Hacen ya dos meses y medio desde que terminó de rodar The Death Cure y de recorrer medio mundo dando entrevistas y asistiendo a Premieres, así que Thomas Sangster vuelve a casa, a su querido Londres, decidido a tomarse un tiempo para descansar y volver a formar parte del grupo originado por su madre. Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que no se ocupa de aquello que, para él, es como un bálsamo relajante para todo su cuerpo y quiere participar una vez más.

Tocar el bajo es una de sus pasiones y, aunque muchos consideraron que era talentoso, él mismo solía destacar más el arduo ensayo y el amor a la música como el motor que le había llevado tan lejos con ella. Por supuesto, sin la influencia positiva de toda su familia, no habría llegado a donde está ahora… reunidos todos en los bastidores del local.

Nada más traspasar la puerta, su madre y hermana giran la cabeza.

—¡Bien, aquí estás! —dice entusiasmada Ava, abrazándose de su cuello con cariño. Él corresponde atrayéndola por la cintura antes de saludar a su madre con un beso, y a su padre y a los demás con un buen apretón de manos. Lleva consigo su bajo colgando del hombro, el traje elegante de dos piezas dentro de una bolsa en una mano, y en la otra el casco de la moto.

—Creí que llegarías tarde de nuevo, Tommy —le critica su madre, ayudándole con la bolsa del traje y luego con la chaqueta de cuero para sacársela.

—¡Hey! No siempre soy impuntual…

—Sí, sí, lo que digas… —lo pica Ava, riendo mientras vuelve frente al espejo para retocar su maquillaje.

—¡Hey! —reclama de nuevo, pero una palmadita de su padre, Mark, en la espalda y las manos amorosas de su madre, que le atraen la mirada a sus ojos, le distraen.

—¿Estás listo para esta noche?

—Uf, sí, un poco nervioso… supongo.

—Amor, lo harás increíble, lo sé —se acerca ella alzándose en puntas de pies para besarle las mejillas, haciéndole sonreír tímido—. Solo recuerda los ensayos…

—Ya lo sé —suspira y acomoda su peso de un pie al otro—. Es que hace mucho que no canto en público y…

—¡Cantas precioso! —le interrumpe su hermana, tomándole de los hombros para empujarlo gentilmente hacia los vestidores; debe cambiarse ya porque en menos de tres minutos se presentarán en el escenario—. Ahora apresúrate, por favor.

Deja escapar una suave carcajada mientras el traje le es pasado a través de las cortinas que separan esa sección del camerino principal, se cambia el vestuario a la vez que suspira, con los ojos fijos en el espejo.

No puede evitar sentirse nervioso. Normalmente, solo toca el bajo y a veces —muy pocas veces— ayuda con los coros cuando Tasha y Ava entonan las voces principales. Pero su madre había insistido tanto últimamente que esta ocasión cantara, que no ha podido negarse a tal petición.

Pasándose las manos por el cabello rubio para peinarlo hacia atrás, se observa en el espejo y su reflejo le indica lo pulcro y elegante que se ve. Conforme, respira profundamente y sale del vestidor concentrado en su papel de esa noche, como si fuese a interpretar la mejor actuación de su vida.

O*o*o*O

Los vítores y aplausos llenan el ambiente mientras la tercera canción termina. Tasha sonríe y hace una fina reverencia al público, comensales fieles que siguen aplaudiendo hasta que ella empieza a hablar:

—Oh Dios, muchísimas gracias por su asistencia esta noche. Para nosotros es muy importante porque, después de bastante tiempo, hemos vuelto al lugar que siempre nos acoge con tanto cariño.

Más aplausos se escuchan y Thomas aprovecha ese instante para dar un trago a su vaso de cerveza. Esa que siempre está disponible en los shows y que refresca su garganta y le afloja el cuerpo. Luego, como si la gente desapareciera, se concentra en ajustar las cuerdas de su bajo, moviendo las clavijas con un amor infinito y nacido de la constancia.

Ahí su madre hace una señal y entonces él inicia la cuarta canción del repertorio, con los acordes graves del bajo para entregarle a ella el ambiente idóneo, para que la voz se desplace por las notas con suavidad, pero con potencia a la vez.

Pronto se une el piano, la batería y la guitarra y, con el cuartero de instrumentos sonando, Thomas se permite alzar la mirada y recorrer el salón repleto de mesas y personas con la misma.

Los ve aplaudir despacito al ritmo del jazz, mover manos y pies al son, golpear el suelo con los tacos del zapato, menear la cabeza tal y como él también lo hace cuando los acordes se entrelazan extraordinariamente. De repente, sus ojos caen sobre una gorra particular, de esas de beisbol que hay por millones en el mundo y que él reconocería donde fuera.

No queda duda cuando el sujeto que porta la gorra alza la cabeza y descubre unos ojos pardos que brillan con los destellos de las luces blancas, los perlados dientes extenderse entre labios carnosos y bonitos… a Thomas se le corta la respiración y el mundo se detiene en un instante. Es tan notorio que hasta ha dejado de tocar, y Ava lo mira interrogante; su madre también, pero es más disimulada.

De golpe vuelve a la realidad y retoma los acordes en el momento exacto, cierra los ojos y se obliga a concentrarse. La música mitiga y los aplausos encienden, y Thomas vuelve la mirada al sujeto de la gorra…

Dylan O'Brien aplaude y sonríe de pie, mirando fijamente en su dirección, y un retorcijón de nervios se extiende por todo su cuerpo en reacción.

O*o*o*O

Toda ansiedad se disipa cuando la sonrisa de Dylan le infunde ánimos, y le tiene que sonreír de vuelta. Lo había extrañado, por supuesto, pero recién es consciente de lo mucho que lo hace.

Es tanta la añoranza de su presencia en ese momento que miles de mariposas empiezan a revolotearle en el abdomen. Mariposas que se han reproducido de manera alarmante desde que le conoció en el set de la primera entrega de la saga.

Primero como un huevecillo, Dylan entró en su vida y se inmiscuyó en cada microscópico espacio haciéndose su amigo, conectando rápidamente sus almas hasta volverse los mejores. La química entre ambos era tan increíble que no solo se notaba en el set, sino que también fuera, compartiendo momentos en fiestas y jugarretas varias. Cada instante era un verdadero tesoro y así fue como el primer huevecillo se volvió oruga, después crisálida hasta convertirse en mariposa, eclosionando ésta y engendrando más y más a medida que iban conviviendo.

Cuando el periodo de The Maze Runner acabó, las mariposas se quedaron paralizadas en su interior. Como congeladas. Ya no tenía excusas para verlo. Vivían muy lejos uno del otro y cada quien tenía proyectos pendientes que les ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo. Podía sobrevivir bien con ello, aunque se sintiera frío y solo, pero ahora…

Ahora…

La voz de Tasha guiando al grupo para empezar la siguiente canción le distrajo de sus cavilaciones y sus dedos se movieron por inercia a través del bajo. Las notas sonando envolvieron el ambiente y él se dejó atrapar por el ritmo. Sus pies y su cabeza se mueven, se pierde mientras la cerveza hace su efecto analgésico; sin embargo, no puede dejar de sentirse observado.

De reojo mira en dirección a las mesas y logra distinguir a Dylan de entre la gente que aplaude y corea esa conocida canción. Él le mira con una expresión realmente indescifrable y Thomas no sabe cómo interpretar la sonrisa que le dedica; no entiende el brillo de sus ojos, y quiere creer que se siente igual de emocionado que él mismo. Por verle. Por compartir el mismo espacio. Por respirar el mismo aire después de tanto tiempo.

Suspira con los últimos acordes, tronando los dedos alrededor de las cuerdas y luego reverenciando ligeramente hacia el público, agradeciendo los aplausos y la atención. Dylan aplaude y se lleva las manos a la boca para vocalizar algo que no alcanza a escuchar, pero no sabe si es por el ruido que los rodea o por lo fuerte que le late el corazón.

Más no tiene ni un minuto de respiro cuando Tasha toma el micrófono y le mira con intención, llamándole con la mano para que se acerque.

—Amigos míos, ya les dije que esta noche es muy importante y especial para nosotros, pero ahora lo será aún más porque… —hace una pausa y observa a Thomas, quien traga saliva y sonríe nervioso. Tiene las manos sudadas y se peina un mechón de cabello hacia atrás en un acto reflejo— de manera exclusiva mi hijo nos deleitará cantando hoy.

Todos parecen entrar en shock con la noticia, incluso el mismísimo Thomas, que se queda mudo observando a un Dylan igual de mudo que él, con la boca entreabierta. Baja la mirada y la posa en su instrumento musical, lo sopesa entre las manos mientras se sitúa en medio del escenario.

La canción que ha ensayado toda la semana está al borde de las cuerdas, pero en su mente ronda una canción completamente diferente.

Mira a los comensales, mira a Dylan, todos expectantes mientras él se inclina ante el micrófono, lo acomoda a su altura y carraspea:

—Buenas noches. Ehm… pues… es un privilegio presentarme ante ustedes —suspira—. Muchos sabrán que me dedico a la actuación y, con Winnet, será la primera vez que cante, pero mi madre insistió —saca carcajadas con el comentario y él se permite reír un poco, sus ojos se achican al hacerlo—. En esta oportunidad iba a cantar una composición propia, pero… —suspira y mira a su amigo con insistencia— haré una adaptación que espero llegue a sus corazones.

Thomas voltea a ver a su familia y compañeros de equipo y, aunque ellos no logran entender su decisión, asienten y lo apoyan. Todo su cuerpo respira en alivio al saberse tan querido y respaldado.

Con esa confirmación en mente, acomoda la correa sobre su hombro, rasga las cuerdas con las uñas y, cuando encuentra el ritmo de jazz que quiere darle a esa canción en específico, acerca la boca al micrófono y la voz sale:

I wanna sleep next to you  
But that's all I wanna do right now  
And I wanna come home to you  
But home is just a room full of my safest sounds  
'Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my three A.M. shadow  
I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone

I wanna sleep next to you  
But that's all I wanna do right now  
So come over now and talk me down

Y, mientras canta, sus ojos se mantienen fijos en los de Dylan, quien le mantiene la mirada con una seriedad impropia de él.

Llega a sentirse inquieto por un segundo, pero luego el piano y la guitarra empiezan a sonar para acompañarlo y el alivio inmediato se extiende suavemente por su cuerpo. Se suelta y deja que la música atrape cada fibra de su ser. Mueve la cabeza con el sonido grave, su pie zapatea el suelo y sus ojos se conectan de nuevo a los de O'Brien.

I wanna hold hands with you  
But that's all I wanna do right now  
And I wanna get close to you  
'Cause your hands and lips still know their way around, oh  
And I know I like to draw at night, it starts to get surreal  
But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal

I wanna sleep next to you  
But that's all I wanna do right now  
So come over now and talk me down  
(Talk me down)

Cierra los ojos cuando sus dedos toman pleno control de su mente, se deja guiar por el ritmo que sus compañeros componen en el camino. La batería suena despacito pero audible, gracias a su talentoso padre. No escucha las voces de su madre y hermana entonando un coro, pero entiende que ellas le dan todo el crédito y no piensan opacarlo. Saben que él se las puede arreglar solo y está infinitamente agradecido por eso.

Con la confianza inundando cada vena de su sistema, renueva la voz a través del micrófono de manera ronca y maravillosa, resonando por las paredes del restaurante y dejando a la gente alucinada: nadie emite sonido alguno, concentrados hasta el final.

So if you don't mind, I'll walk that line  
Stuck on the bridge between us  
Gray areas and expectations  
But I'm not the one if we're honest, yeah 

Dylan no le quita los ojos de encima y Thomas siente que le taladra la cabeza con su intensidad. El corazón bombea sangre vertiginosamente a todos sus miembros, siente que puede estallar en cualquier segundo, que su corazón dejará de latir debido a la adrenalina… pero su voz se mantiene serena mientras corea lento:

But I wanna sleep next to you  
And I wanna come home to you  
I wanna hold hands with you  
I wanna be close to you

De repente, y sin que Thomas tenga que decir nada, los instrumentos ajenos se desvanecen y los focos lo iluminan solo a él. Su bajo hace maravillas con las notas que le arranca con los dedos, el vibrato que consigue de las mismas parece estremecerlo desde las yemas hasta las puntas de los pies.

Lo está consiguiendo…

But I wanna sleep next to you  
And that's all I wanna do right now  
And I wanna come home to you  
But home is just a room full of my safest sounds  
So come over now and talk me down  
(Talk me down)

Abre los ojos cuando sus manos se quedan estáticas sobre las cuerdas. Hay un silencio extraño entre el público y teme suponer que es porque odiaron la interpretación o su voz, o ambas.

Está a punto de dar un escueto agradecimiento cuando un par de aplausos son seguidos por muchísimos otros, y vítores que no tardan en unirse. Ava y su madre lo envuelven en abrazos y besos en las mejillas, y de pronto se siente tan avergonzado que no se atreve a mirar hacia adelante, donde sabe que Dylan sonríe de oreja a oreja y aplaude efusivamente.

O*o*o*O

El concierto ha terminado hace unos veinte minutos y la familia Sangster se ha reunido con los fans en la barra del local mientras que Thomas se termina de refrescar en el camerino.

Aún le cuesta cree que lo ha hecho. Lo logró. Cantó y sorprendió con su interpretación, y las sensaciones siguen siendo tan intensas que le tiemblan ligeramente las rodillas.

Se distrae un momento cuando golpean a la puerta. Tal vez sea Ava pidiéndole otra vez que se una a la celebración, pero está tan cansado que ahora solo desea volver a casa.

Voltea sobre la silla y el rostro del guardia de turno le saluda e indica que tiene visitas. No espera que Dylan se adelante como un energúmeno y se le aviente a los brazos con tal rapidez que solo atina a corresponder y golpear su espalda con palmadas suaves pero firmes, siendo imitadas por él.

¡Dios, ha extrañado tanto sentirse rodeado por sus brazos!

Carraspea al separarse y Dylan, algo avergonzado por su arrebato, retrocede y le mira a los ojos, sonriendo tan grande que se le forman adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—¡Tommy, eso ha sido fabuloso! —es lo primero que dice y le da otra palmada, esta vez en el hombro, felicitándole.

El rubio sonríe y desvía la mirada apenas un segundo, sintiendo que las mariposas agitan sus alas vertiginosamente dentro de su vientre.

—No es para tanto, ya sabes, nada que no hayas escuchado ya…

Ve a Dylan negar con la cabeza y luego esos ojos pardos posarse en los suyos con intensidad. Thomas se estremece de placer, y tiene que parpadear innumerables veces para concentrarse en sus palabras y no en su boca.

—De vez en cuando cantabas en el set, pero no de esta manera.

Entonces tiene que tragar saliva y desviar la mirada porque la sinceridad que denotan sus palabras le sonroja. Además, está esa forma de mirarlo que le pone nervioso, como nunca antes. Penetrante y apasionado. No sabe describirlo bien.

—Bu-bueno, pero… ahm... ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo es que…?

—Me enteré de que hoy se presentaban acá y… solo tomé una maleta y el avión.

Dylan se encoge de hombros, sonriendo con inocencia; Thomas queda boquiabierto. ¿En serio había viajado a Londres, a Inglaterra, ¡a Europa, ni más ni menos!, solo para ver al grupo tocar? Eso era… inverosímil. Arruga la frente y frunce el ceño, sabiendo que le oculta algo.

—¿Por qué harías un viaje de diez horas solo para vernos cantar?

—Yo, ah… no-no lo sé… —ríe entonces el moreno, repitiendo el encogimiento de hombros—. Fue solo un… solo un impulso —y su mirada se apoya férreamente en los ojos de Thomas, el que siente que terminará vomitando el contenido de su estómago por los nervios.

De hecho, no sabe que contiene la respiración hasta que la puerta rechina y su madre ingresa. Ambos voltean a verla y ella, asombrada al reconocer al actor que aún lleva la gorra de beisbol puesta, se acerca con los brazos abiertos.

—Oh, Dylan, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —lo abraza por un tiempo extrañamente largo, luego toma sus mejillas y lo estudia con ojo clínico—. ¡Te ves muy bien! Hace tanto que no te veo…

—Mamá, lo viste ayer en el cine… por cuarta vez —le recuerda el rubio, riéndose cuando ella le da un ligero manotazo en el pecho.

—No es lo mismo, Tommy —regaña y vuelve su atención al visitante—. Te estás dejando crecer la barba. ¡Te queda muy bien!

—Gracias, señora Sangster —sonríe y mira a su amigo, como esperando confirmación de él; Thomas solo puede apartar la mirada porque… diablos, sí, ¡la barba le sienta increíble!

—Pero bueno, ¿cuándo llegaste?

—Hace menos de dos horas —responde y se ríe, llamando la atención de los rubios—. Mi vuelo se retrasó y, al arribar, tomé corriendo un taxi para llegar hasta aquí. Incluso mi maleta está en custodia ahora.

Tasha, que hasta ese momento estuvo revolviendo su cartera buscando la caja de cigarrillos, gira sobre su eje completamente anonadada. Thomas, por su parte, siente que su corazón salta de su pecho porque Dylan ha corrido a ver el espectáculo y no quiere hacerse ilusiones de que lo ha hecho para verlo cantar a él. Para empezar, eso nadie lo sabía, era una noticia exclusiva, y…

No. Mejor no debe sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—Y pues… solo pasé a saludar a Thomas, así que recojo mis cosas y voy a un hotel…

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, por supuesto que no, cariño! —Tasha le toma de la mano y la palmea con dulzura, como una madre—. Puedes quedarte con mi Tommy, ¿verdad?

El aludido respinga y parpadea para concentrarse, aunque no puede dejar de pensar en las razones por las que Dylan O'Brien ha viajado. No es que se esté quejando de que esté allí. Está junto a él y eso es lo que más valora. Es lo que necesita.

—¿Thomas?

—¿Eh, sí?

—Que si Dylan puede quedarse contigo en tu apartamento, querido.

—S-sí, por supuesto.

—¡Excelente! —felicita Tasha, llevándose al fin el cigarro a la boca—. Podemos ir a cenar ahora todos juntos y luego…

—Ah, espera, mamá… —de reojo observa a su amigo—. Estoy seguro de que Dyl está cansado, ¿no? —una mirada intencionada hace que el moreno respingue y siga el juego.

—Sí, señora, lo siento. Llegué con prisas y no he tenido tiempo de tomar un descanso.

—Oh, está bien. Pero mañana los espero a ambos en casa para almorzar.

Los dos sonríen y asienten, aliviados. Sin embargo, Thomas no se puede quitar la sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad que le inunda el pecho en forma de mariposas que le atoran la garganta, complicándole respirar con normalidad.

O*o*o*O

Hora y media más tarde, la puerta se abre con apenas un giro de la llave. Ésta tintinea en las manos de su dueño cuando ingresa, enciende las luces y le deja espacio a su compañero para que entre, acarreando una pequeña maleta a su espalda.

—Ya sabes dónde está la habitación de invitados, pasa y siéntete cómodo —dice Thomas con una sonrisa, dejando el casco, el bajo y luego la chaqueta de cuero en un pequeño armario cerca de la puerta.

Escucha un "¡Gracias!" entusiasmado de Dylan mientras le observa desaparecer por la segunda puerta que hay al costado izquierdo del departamento. A la derecha el espacio se abre y Thomas se concentra inmediatamente en la acogedora sala, cuyas vistas por el ventanal hacia el balcón y más allá, hacia la hermosa ciudad de Londres, lo maravillan.

Sin embargo, se adentra en su casa, doblando hacia la derecha para ingresar a la cocina/comedor. Del refrigerador saca dos cervezas y algunas verduras, champiñones y un par de hamburguesas extra grandes del congelador. Sabe que tiene pan y solo necesita freír la carne para terminar la cena, porque de seguro que Dylan no ha comido nada desde hace unas horas.

—¡Hey! —saluda éste último al encontrarlo—. Ya quedé instalado y pues… gracias —susurra, rascándose levemente la nuca—. No quería causar molestas, ya sabes.

—¿Molestia, tú? Para nada, hombre —le pasa la botella ya abierta y se dobla las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo para empezar a cocinar.

Dylan bebe mientras observa a Thomas fijamente, luego se relame los labios—. Esta noche me he llevado muchas sorpresas de ti, Tommy…

Y ahí está el mote afectuoso que solo unos pocos tienen el derecho de decir. Se sonroja un poco y tiene que darle la espalda al moreno para que no lo note.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —aprovecha el momento para sacar una sartén del mueble bajo la encimera y agregar un poco de aceite. Enciende la campana y luego uno de los quemadores de la cocina.

—Primero, te veo cantar en público. Después haces la cena de esta noche… ¿es que no estás cansado?

La risa de Thomas estremece a Dylan de pies a cabeza. Realmente no recuerda la última vez que le escuchó reír de esa manera tan clara y espontánea, pero le encanta y se le une de inmediato.

—Tú deberías estarlo más, ¿no? Después del viaje que te has pegado…

—Nah. ¡Estoy bien, como un roble!

Entre la charla y las risas, Thomas comienza a freír los champiñones para dorarlos un poco en mantequilla mientras las hamburguesas se fríen en otra sartén; Dylan se ofrece a limpiar las hojas de lechuga y el tomate. Sin embargo, entre los silencios que se forman entre un tema y otro, Dylan nota una tensión inusual, así como Thomas siente la atmósfera hacerse pesada. Ninguno sabiendo cómo romperla.

—Creo… ahm… recuerdo que en el concierto dijiste que cantarías otra canción —comenta de pronto el moreno, tomando un sorbo largo a su cerveza mientras se apoya de costado en la encimera para mirarlo. Thomas le observa de reojo, y el semblante que tiene su amigo en la cara indica que piensa en muchísimas cosas pero que no está seguro de revelar, y su seriedad le inquieta pero trata de camuflarla.

—Oh sí, y nos quemamos las pestañas ensayando…

—Entonces, ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

Thomas traga saliva pesadamente. Su mano queda detenida en el aire sosteniendo una espátula a la par que su respiración se ha contenido. Se para el tiempo a su alrededor y su mente queda en blanco por segundos que parecen eternos.

Aquella pregunta lo cambia todo.

¿Qué puede decir? ¿Que solo verlo sonreír le remueve todas las hormonas?, ¿que su voz logra alterarlo como calmarlo a la vez?, ¿expresarle que le gusta hasta rabiar y que quiere vivir la vida a su lado?

Lo mejor sería mentirle, ¿no? Puede con ello. Es un buen actor.

Pero… ¿y si dice la verdad? Debería aprovechar el momento e intentarlo. No cree que pueda perder su amistad. Conoce demasiado a Dylan y sabe que no va a alejarse por ello. Y hasta puede que tenga un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que se sienta igual, no por nada Dylan y él han estado lanzándose _indirectas_ durante todos esos años de amistad.

Con un suspiro, Thomas inclina la espátula y voltea ambas hamburguesas en silencio, aun indeciso. De reojo mira a su amigo y le ve avanzar unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, secándose las manos en la tela del pantalón. Las mariposas que alberga en su estómago amenazan con perforarle la piel por los nervios que siente.

—Porque tú estabas ahí.

Declara y puede verlo tragar saliva y parpadear, analizar la respuesta… luego sonreír lobunamente. Esa sonrisa segura y encantadora que solo Dios sabe cuánto le gusta a Thomas.

—La canción… ¿era para mí?

—Nunca dije eso, Dyl —se ríe el rubio, más por nervios que por encontrar divertido el comentario—. La dediqué a todas las personas que estaban ahí…

—Pero me mirabas solo a mí. Eso debe significar algo.

Y la aseveración, acompañada por esa voz ronca y profunda, logra que Thomas se estremezca de goce.

Vuelve a concentrar su atención en las hamburguesas friéndose en la sartén, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de Dylan porque si no éste se dará cuenta de su sonrojo. Aplasta una de las carnes contra la superficie de teflón y ésta sisea con el aceite. Mira cómo las gotitas saltan mientras su mente vuelve a recordar la sonrisa del moreno y en lo mucho que le gusta.

Está tan sumido en sus pensamientos que brinca en su lugar cuando las manos de Dylan se enredan en su cintura. Quiere voltearse a verlo pero él se lo impide, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro.

Siente la barba incipiente hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla y las manos de su amigo apretarse a su alrededor. Tiembla cuando le respira en la oreja antes de hablar:

—¿Sabes? Creí que podría soportarlo, pera la idea se me hace imposible de aguantar…

—¿A qué te refieres?

La nuez de Adán de Thomas suba y baja notoriamente cuando traga saliva, y Dylan lo observa de refilón con real interés.

—Desde el momento en que nos conocimos y trabajamos juntos, supe que sería difícil estar lejos uno del otro porque… ¡Dios, eres genial! ¿Te has visto? —el rubio tuerce los ojos y chasquea la lengua, lo que hace que Dylan ría un poco, pero el agarre sigue firme en la cintura y no desea apartarse—. Compartimos tantas cosas, aprendimos a conocernos mejor, y nuestra amistad se hizo tan importante que… el solo pensar en estar lejos de ti me dolía, pero podía conformarme, ¿sabes? Lo de… no poder verte por un tiempo.

A Thomas le tiemblan ligeramente las rodillas cuando Dylan se inclina y apega el pecho a su espalda. El aliento caliente le eriza la piel y tiene tanto nerviosismo que escucha los latidos de su corazón en los oídos.

—Me conformaba porque sabía que te volvería a ver el año siguiente, grabando la segunda película, luego la tercera, pero… cundo tu personaje murió…

—¿Newt?, ¿qué tiene que ver…?

La firmeza de los dedos de Dylan alrededor de su cintura le impide seguir hablando.

—Ahí caí en cuenta de que The Maze Runner llegaba a su fin y que no volveríamos a coincidir en un proyecto. Que quizás nunca más podríamos reír, charlar, jugar, salir a cenar, bromear en las entrevistas o siquiera tocar juntos en The Apologies…

—Dyl, ¿qué es lo que…?

El aceite sigue chisporroteando alrededor de las olvidadas hamburguesas y el moreno debe apagar el quemador con un movimiento lento y controlado. Le quita la espátula de la mano, la deja sobre la encimera y vuelve a agarrarse a su cuerpo.

Por breves segundos, Thomas puede mirar el perfil perfecto de su amigo y tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no pegar los labios a su barbilla.

De repente, y sin que se lo espere, Thomas es empujado suavemente y ahoga un gemido al sentir la entrepierna de Dylan pegarse a su culo para caminar ambos hacia la sala. Su vientre sufre una contracción y su miembro reacciona contra la tela apretada del jean. Dylan nota lo primero, no lo segundo, y sus fuertes brazos buscan pegarle aún más a su cuerpo. Lo necesita cerca. Todo lo que puede.

—Dyl…

—Tommy… —gruñe en su oreja con voz cargada de deseo, pero sin dejarse llevar—. No quise aceptarlo antes porque, si lo hacía, todo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo sería real y me daba miedo.

Dylan lo está llevando hasta el sofá y Thomas, antes de siquiera llegar a éste, se libera de su agarre y voltea ciento ochenta grados.

Ahora se miran a los ojos. Chocolate versus pardo a una distancia de solo centímetros que ninguno está dispuesto a perturbar.

—¿Por eso estás aquí hoy?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el moreno asiente.

—La sola idea de estar lejos me molesta y tener que aceptar que ya no trabajaremos juntos, que ya no haremos bromas, que no te reirás de mis idioteces, que no podré verte ni abrazarte o siquiera tocarte me… —tiene el ceño tan fruncido y parece tan alterado que Thomas lleva la mano a su cuello, con el pulgar acaricia el inicio de su mandíbula y los demás dedos juegan con los vellos de su nuca.

Suspiran a la vez y el aliento de uno choca con el del otro. Las miradas que mantenían férreas se desvían a los labios contrarios y solo faltan milímetros para acabar con la tortura.

A Thomas le pican los dedos con solo tocar su barba y desea recorrer más. Dylan termina de pegarlo al borde del sillón, y a poco de rozar su boca, susurra:

—¿Podrías cantarme?

—¿Qué?

—Que me cantes, Tommy… —e inclina el rostro hacia el costado derecho y su nariz roza la del otro; ambos entrecierran los ojos y vuelven a suspirar, más ansiosos de lo que nunca han estado.

—"I wanna sleep next to you, but that's all I wann…" —las roncas palabras se le atoran en la garganta cuando Dylan le atrapa los labios con los propios.

Thomas suspira fuerte y gime cuando él profundiza prestamente el beso; sus lenguas se fusionan y pelean por tomar el control en la boca contraria.

Duran apenas unos segundos en que las respiraciones se mezclan agitadas, y deben obligarse a mirarse a los ojos. El rubio siente dolor en el pecho debido a los golpeteos duros de su corazón contra las costillas y sus oídos retumban con los latidos.

—Dyl… —es besado de nuevo—, yo… —y una vez—, Dyl… —y otra más.

—Shhh… —y le vuelve a besar aunque Thomas le pone las manos sobre los hombros para apartarlo apenas unos centímetros. Los ojos pardos se posan en los suyos y entonces sí que toma distancia, alejándose un par de pasos.

—Mierda, yo… lo siento. Lo siento —repite y, muy nervioso, se rasca la cabeza; sus mejillas están algo sonrojadas y se le nota tan agitado como afligido—. Lo siento. Sé que me precipité, que tal vez malinterpreté las cosas… yo… yo…, yo entenderé si me rechazas pero…

Pero no alcanza a decir más porque ahora es Thomas quien se acerca y le toma el rostro con ambas manos. La diferencia de alturas es nimia, pero Thomas se siente poderoso al poderlo callar solo con ese gesto.

—De todos los años que nos conocemos, ¿te has sentido rechazado por mi alguna vez?

—No, pero…

—¿Te he rechazado algún beso ahora?

El rubor de Dylan se intensifica y el rubio sonríe, haciendo que él sonría de vuelta, más relajado.

—No, pero… tampoco has dicho nada.

—No me has dado oportunidad, Dyl.

—Buen punto —sonríe de medio lado, y Thomas tiene que contener las ganas de besarlo—. Aún así, necesito que me digas algo, Tommy, lo que sea pero, por favor, dilo.

En esta ocasión, la sonrisa de Dylan tambalea insegura en sus labios; sin embargo, se acerca el par de pasos que retrocedió y vuelve a aferrarse a su cintura. Thomas coloca sus manos sobre los hombros y debe esforzarse para no acariciarle la piel del cuello con sus largos y curiosos dedos.

—¿No puedes conformarte con la canción?

—Mmm… podría, sí —medita, torciendo la cara en una mueca concentrada, aunque queda olvidada al volver a sonreír después de relamerse los labios hinchados y deseosos—. Pero no quiero. Así que, por favor, dímelo. Necesito saber que no malinterpreté todas las señales…

Thomas suspira, buscando la manera de contener el aleteo vigoroso de esas enormes mariposas que le retuercen los órganos por dentro. El corazón, sobretodo, le late tan desbocado que siente miedo de infartarse y dejar todo inconcluso.

No obstante, se obliga a responder. Se lo debe a su mejor amigo. Al hombre que le causa tantos sentimientos. El que viajó muchos kilómetros solo para vivir ese instante junto a él.

Es momento de afrontarlo.

—De cierta forma, ya me había hecho a la idea de que la distancia podría calmar lo que siento por ti —Dylan traga saliva cuando le dice aquello, los brazos se le tensan en su cintura y tiene que coger más aire por la boca para no sentirse asfixiado—. Me intenté convencer de que lo más sano sería seguir siendo solo amigos... ¡pero me gustas tanto, joder! ¿Cómo podría siquiera olvidar lo que…?

Se traga las palabras junto con la lengua de Dylan, que se ha aprovechado para besarlo hambrientamente, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza del rubio para afianzar el intenso contacto y empujarle con todo su cuerpo para aprisionarlo contra el borde el sillón.

Están casi por caer de espaldas sobre el mueble, Dylan entre las piernas de Thomas, cuando éste le empuja un poco para respirar. Está agitado, ruborizado a más no poder y sediento, y Dylan hace amague de volver al ataque cuando le detiene.

—¿Acaso no querías que te dijera todo?

—Con esto me conformo por ahora…

—Pero…

—Shhh… —silba, acercándose de nuevo a su boca.

—Dios, Dyl…

—En serio, shhh…

Thomas se muerde el labio inferior antes de atraerlo en un nuevo y revitalizado beso, tan desesperado como ansiado, que dura infinitos minutos y que aumenta la temperatura de sus cuerpos a décimas peligrosamente deliciosas.

Es tanto el deseo que ya están frotándose el uno contra el otro, gimiendo sus nombres, acariciando cada recoveco vestido antes de deslizarse bajo la ropa hasta palpar la piel. Thomas está realmente perdido en ello que se sorprende, y frustra, cuando el moreno se separa para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Realmente quieres solo dormir a mi lado, Tommy?

Con la respiración entrecortada y un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, Thomas se relame y sonríe, al fin usando su fuerza para separarse del sofá y caminar hacia el pasillo, directo a su propia habitación.

—Dyl, dormir es lo último que quiero hacer contigo…

Al susodicho se le escapa una risotada que Thomas calla con la siguiente sesión de besos.

Sin importarle haber dejado la cena y las cervezas a medio servir…

Sin importarle el sonido del exterior o el tono de llamada de algún celular…

Sin importarle cerrar la puerta de un estrepitoso golpe…

Porque estar con él es todo lo que quiere hacer en este momento.

 _(Because being with him is that's all he wants to do right now)_

 _FIN_


End file.
